Just A Game
by blcsseom
Summary: "Please, heart, don't fall for him. It just a game, remember?—" Ketika semua hanya permainan belaka, mampukah mereka menjaga perasaan dirinya masing-masing? "—But, love is not something you can play with." / / ; # Mark x Junior of GOT7. MarkJin. WARNING: YAOI. RnR juseyoong.
1. Chapter 1: Game start!

**Just A Game  
** **\- Chapter One -**

 ** _"Please, heart, don't fall for him. It just a game, remember?"_**

 **Mark x Junior  
Fluff, Romance, Friendship, little bit Angst, and Alternative Universe  
Rated T**

 **chikaasl present**

* * *

 _KRIIIIINGGGGG!_

Jam weker sialan.  
Mark Tuan mengumpat, entah yang ke berapa kalinya untuk pagi ini. Terangnya sinar mentari tak mampu membuat dirinya bangkit dari singgasana—alias kasur—dan ia terlalu malas untuk mengawali aktivitas di pagi hari.

"MARK! MARK YIEN TUAN!"

Dan sialnya, suara tetangga menyebalkan itu terdengar. Sang pangeran pulau kapuk terpaksa bangun dan mengintip pemandangan luar kamar dari jendelanya yang tidak terlalu besar; walaupun ia tahu, siapa yang berteriak di pagi buta seperti ini.

"Oh. My. God. Park Jinyoung sialan."

Benar, 'kan, dugaannya. Jinyoung alias Park Jinyoung sudah berdiri tegak di depan pagar. Tak lupa, Jinyoung menambahkan senyum manis di sela-sela teriakannya dengan gairah pagi penuh semangat. Berbeda jauh 180 derajat dengan Mark.

Pemuda manis yang ada di luar rumahnya itu tampak melambaikan tangan ke arah Mark. Seuntai decakan lolos dari bibir Mark. Bukannya membalas sapaan dan teriakan Jinyoung, ia malah beringsut menjauh dari jendela.

Saatnya melakukan _aktivitas biasa_ di hari yang _biasa_ pula. Tapi Mark harap, semoga ada sesuatu _tak biasa_ terjadi di hari ini.

 **o 0 o**

Mark berjalan ke depan, Jinyoung ikut berjalan ke depan. Mark belok ke kiri, Jinyoung juga ikut ke kiri. Memang, dua sejoli yang satu ini tak bisa terpisahkan. Bahkan sejak kecil.

Mark lahir di California lalu pindah ke Seoul. Di Seoul, keluarga Tuan bertetangga dengan keluarga Park. Begitulah kisah singkat tentang awal terjalinnya hubungan pertemanan antara Mark dan Jinyoung. Mereka berdua sangat berbeda; bertolak belakang. Mark tumbuh menjadi remaja yang pendiam serta menyebalkan. Sedangkan Jinyoung? Bawel, periang, dan penuh keceriaan. Namun, kepopularitasan malah berpihak pada Mark, berbeda dengan kisah klise lainnya. Mark sangat populer di kalangan murid-murid High School. Dan Jinyoung malah dianggap sebagai manusia _annoying_ yang kehadirannya tidak diperlukan.

Karena itu, Jinyoung selalu malu dan merasa minder apabila berada di dekat Mark. Pertemanan mereka berakhir di depan gerbang sekolah, lalu kembali terjalin ketika mereka hendak pulang sekolah.

"Jadi, sampai di sini?" tanya Jinyoung setelah langkah mereka sampai di depan gerbang besar nan megah. Di sekitarnya tampak sepi. Mungkin karena Jinyoung dan Mark sengaja terlambat untuk hari ini.

"Apanya yang sampai di sini?" Mark malah balik bertanya dengan wajah bingung.

"Ugh.." Pipi Jinyoung menggembung, "Sampai di sini. Err, maksudku, kita berpisah di sini. Oke? Sampai bertemu nanti."

Jinyoung berbalik, membiarkan Mark menatap punggungnya, masih dengan wajah kebingungan. Sedikit tidak rela, Jinyoung melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Mark.  
Dalam hati Mark berbisik, _semoga suatu hari Jinyoung mau menghancurkan dinding pemisah antara mereka saat berada di sekolah. Semoga._

Mark menghela nafas. Dengan bermodalkan sedikit keberanian dan keberuntungan, Ia berteriak, "Hey! Park Jinyoung!" dan tentu saja teriakan yang tidak terlalu nyaring itu berhasil menghentikan langkah Jinyoung.

"What?" Jinyoung membalikan badannya, lalu berucap dari kejauhan.

 _"Ayo main game! Peraturannya mudah. Kita berpura-pura pacaran lalu yang meminta putus duluan adalah yang kalah. Dan yang kalah, harus menuruti satu permintaan dari si pemenang. Bagaimana? Kau berani?"_

 _"Kau menantangku? Ayo, siapa takut!"_

Dan permainan pun dimulai.

* * *

 **Hello, hello, hello!  
Saya kembali lagi dengan Fic baru. Jujur, saya mengalami Writer Block di Fic yang sebelumnya. Maaf!  
Ini adalah Fic pertama saya yang memakai genre Fluff dan bahasa yang agak ringan. Jadi, saya keluar dari comfort zone saya. Maaf kalau ficnya jadi agak aneh 8')  
Menurut kalian gimana? Mending dilanjutin apa enggak? **

**Jangan lupa RnR, ya!  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Doubt

**Just A Game**  
 **Chapter Two**

 _ **"Please, heart, don't fall for him. It just a game, remember?"**_

 **Mark x Junior**  
 **Fluff, Romance, Friendship, little bit Angst, and Alternative Universe**  
 **Rated T**

 **chikaasl present  
**

* * *

"Nah, sekarang apa saja peraturannya, Tuan Perfect?"

Walaupun ia tahu sebenarnya permainan ini sangat berbahaya, Jinyoung menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dengan wajah yang sengaja disombong-sombongkan, seakan-akan dia sangat berani dan tidak akan kalah karena Mark Tuan. Pemuda yang ditanyai Jinyoung malah hanya terdiam. _Kesempatan bagus_ pikirnya. Dengan begitu ia bisa memanfaatkan Jinyoung-untuk bermesraan-dengan peraturan yang ia buat.

"Aku masih belum bisa memikirkan itu, Park Jinyoung." Diam-diam tangannya bergerak, merangkul Jinyoung agar semakin menempel dengan dirinya. _Ah, peraturan pertama._

"Hanya saja- ada satu peraturan yang sudah aku tetapkan. Selama permainan ini berlangsung, kita harus tetap dekat dan bersama and always do _skinship_. Agar tampak seperti orang pacaran." kali ini Mark berucap dengan ekspresi wajah yang datar, sehingga terlihatlah keseriusan kalimat yang baru saja ia lontarkan. Jinyoung tampak bingung sebentar.

Senyuman lebar-lah yang kini bersemayam di bibir tipis milik Mark Tuan. Bagaimana tidak? Beberapa detik yang lalu, ketika posisi tangan Jinyoung kembali normal, Mark diam-diam menautkan jari-jarinya dengan jari-jari Jinyoung.

"Mark, berhentilah. Aku malu."

Jinyoung memang selalu melayangkan aksi protes. Namun, ia tak melepaskan genggamannya pada _sang pacar baru_.

Tentu saja hal itu membuat semua siswa yang mereka lewati di lorong sangat terkejut. Informasi tentang pasangan yang satu ini tersebar dengan sangap cepat. Dan tentu saja, seisi sekolah gempar. Terlebih lagi _fanclub-_ nya Mark.

"Loh, Jinyoung ada hubungan apa dengan Mark?"  
"Oh itu namanya Jinyoung. Baru kenal."  
"Jinyoung pakai susuk apa, sih? Kok bisa dapet Mark."  
"HAH!? MARK GANDENGAN TANGAN!? DENGAN SIAPA?!"  
"Hey, Min! Coba lihat foto ini. Pangeranmu sedang bermesraan dengan orang lain."  
"Mark Tuan—gay?"

Semua desas-desus membuat Park Jinyoung terdiam, Sebelum pada akhirnya. . . ia tersenyum dan membelokkan langkah menuju kelasnya yang berbeda dengan kelas Mark.

"Baiklah, aku setuju dengan peraturan pertama. See you later, Mark!"

Ah, betapa senangnya.  
Hati Mark pada hari ini dipenuhi oleh bunga-bunga.  
 _Bukan, bukan karena yeoja cantik mengajaknya pacaran, ataupun karena mendapatkan Video Blue Film yang biasanya diberi oleh Jackson._  
 _Namun hari ini-tumben sekali-Jinyoung lah yang menumbuhkan seribu bunga penuh cinta di hati dinginnya._

 **o 0 o**

Tik, tik, tok.  
Jam berjalan begitu lambat; menolak harapan para siswa yang ingin segera keluar dari neraka dunia ini.  
Termasuk Park Jinyoung.

Sedari tadi atensinya terfokuskan pada pemandangan di lantai bawah yang bisa ia lihat lewat jendela.

Di sana terdapat sesosok pemuda yang telah menjadi satu-satunya teman Jinyoung sejak ia duduk di bangku _Elementary School._ Kalau boleh jujur, Jinyoung sangat menyayanginya. Ia sangat menyayangi Mark sepenuh hati. Sangat sangat sangat menyayanginya sebagai seorang sahabat.

"Jinyoung! Perhatikan saya!"

Refleks, kepala Jinyoung beralih ke depan kelas. Tentunya karena takut dihukum atau semacamnya hanya karena memikirkan seorang Mark Tuan.

Iya. . . seharusnya Jinyoung tidak menerima ajakan permainan itu.  
Tidak seharusnya ia mau (berpura-pura) pacaran dengan sang sahabat.  
Permainan itu sangat berbahaya, permainan itu sangat mengancam.

Ah, betapa sedihnya.  
Kali ini hati Jinyoung dipenuhi oleh kebimbangan.  
 _Bukan, bukan karena yeoja cantik yang menolak ajakan kencannya, ataupun karena mendapatkan nilai jelek yang biasanya diberi oleh sang guru._  
 _Namun hari ini-tumben sekali-Mark lah yang menumbuhkan seribu tanda tanya di hati cerianya._

 **o 0 o  
**

Uah! Akhirnya, pelajaran yang satu ini berakhir.

Mark yang terlalu lelah dengan pelajaran olahraga akhirnya dapat tersenyum ceria kembali. Memang sih, dia sangat suka olahraga. Namun kali ini ada saja yang menganggu pikirannya sehingga ia tidak terlalu bisa berkonsentrasi.

"Oit, Mark!"

Pemuda yang terpanggil langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Dengan senyum tipis, Mark mengangkat alisnya; sebagai bahasa isyarat untuk pertanyaan 'Apa.'

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja. . . kau terlihat berbeda hari ini."

Jaebum duduk di hadapan Mark dengan wajah penasaran. Well, Jaebum memang benar. Adalah suatu hal yang langka untuk melihat Mark menikmati hidupnya dengan cara berbahagia. Biasanya, Mark hanya bisa memasang wajah datar tanpa gairah hidup. Jaebum yang memikirkannya malah terkikik geli. Memang sudah seharusnya Mark mendapatkan pencerahan.

"Tidak ada." jawab Mark. Singkat, padat, dan jelas. Ia duduk di samping Jaebum setelah keringat yang menetes di pelipis berhasil ia singkirkan dengan sehelai handuk.

"Yakin, tidak ada?" Jaebum menaik-turunkan alisnya, berusaha menggoda Mark. Lalu ketua club pencinta buku itu kembali terkikik. Kali ini memiliki tahapan. Mulai dari terkikik, tertawa kecil, hingga tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ah, astaga. Hanya hal kecil saja, Jaebum."

"Hal kecil seperti apa, Mark Tuan?"

"Aku berpacaran dengan Park Jinyoung."

Dan pada detik itu juga, Jaebum bersumpah, itu adalah _hal kecil yang paling besar_ yang pernah Jaebum dengar.

"MWOYA?!"

 **o 0 o**

Membosankan.  
Satu kata yang bisa mendeskripsikan kelas pagi ini.  
Semuanya tidak ada yang menaruh perhatian pada guru yang berdiri di depan kelas. Para siswa sibuk dengan aktivitas mereka masing-masing. Terlebih, kabar burung membawa berita tentang Mark dan Jinyoung berpacaran; membuat siswa menjadi penasaran dan lebih memilih mencari informasi sebanyak-banyaknya lewat handphone daripada mencari informasi Kalkulus di buku yang tergeletak di atas meja.

Tapi tidak dengan para pelaku yang ada di berita.

Jinyoung adalah satu-satunya siswa yang fokus ke pelajaran. Jujur, dia agak jera setelah ditegur untuk pertamakalinya dalam seumur hidup. Sesekali matanya mengikuti gerak-gerik sang guru, menunduk, lalu mencoret-coret angka di atas buku tulis. Beberapa menit setelah menulis beberapa rumus yang tak dipahami orang awam, aktivitas Jinyoung diganggu oleh bel istirahat, lalu diiringi oleh gebrakan meja dan suara yang sangat familiar.

Jaebum dan Jackson. Teman Jinyoung sekaligus teman Mark.

"JINYOUNG!" Teriak mereka berdua, hampir bersamaan.

"Tck.. JJ. Aku ada di hadapan kalian. Tidak perlu berteriak," Sahut Jinyoung tanpa menoleh ke sosok dua pria kekar yang sedang menatapnya tajam sekarang. Merasa risih, akhirnya Jinyoung mengakhiri perhatiannya ke buku lalu mendongakkan kepala, "Jaebum hyeong, kenapa bisa kesini dengan cepat? Lalu Jackson, ada urusan apa denganku? Memangnya ada apa?"

"Kau berkencan dengan si playboy itu?" Si pria bermata sipit berucap. Ekspresi harap-harap-cemas tampak sangat jelas di wajahnya. Lalu dilanjutkan oleh pertanyaan si pria bermata belo, "sejak kapan? Kenapa tidak pernah memberitahu kami? Kau tau kan dia seorang bastard—kau tau kan, semua yang pernah berpacaran dengannya pasti terkena masalah. Kenapa kau mau? Kenapa bisa? Kenapa kau terjerat oleh pesonanya yang sebenarnya biasa-biasa saja itu? Kenapa-"

Belum sempat Jackson menyelesaikan ucapannya, Mark Tuan sudah terlebih dahulu datang dan menutup mulut Jackson dengan telapak tangannya.

"Bilang saja kalau kau cemburu, Wang Jackson." Sahut Mark seadanya. Ia melepas bekapannya sebelum duduk di samping Jinyoung yang kebetulan terdapat bangku kosong di dekat sana.

Semua terdiam. Tidak ada yang berani membuka mulutnya. Well, _that's awkward._  
Mau tidak mau Mark harus mencairkan suasanya kembali.

" _Ahem._ Kalian tidak pergi ke kantin?" Tanya Mark seraya mengusap rambut blonde miliknya sendiri. Jackson dan Jaebum saling bertatapan, lalu mereka berdiri dan meninggalkan Mark serta Jinyoung begitu saja. Eh- salahkan asumsi mereka yang salah. _Mark, 'kan, tidak bermaksud mengusir mereka._

Kesempatan berduaan itu Mark manfaatkan untuk menggoda Jinyoung yang terus diam sedari tadi. Kening Mark mengerut.

Sedetik kemudian, Jinyoung bisa merasakaan bibir Mark menempel di pipinya.  
Hanya sebentar.  
Sangat sebentar.  
Dan semua itu berhasil membuat pipi Jinyoung merona hebat. Sampai-sampai warna pipinya mirip dengan warna tomat.

"Aku tidak seperti yang mereka katakan. Percayalah, Jinyoung. Kau lebih mengenalku daripada mereka." Bisik Mark.

 _Jinyoung percaya padamu, Mark. Hanya saja dia takut. Takut sekali._

Yang dibisiki hanya bisa mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis. Lagian, 'kan, Mark sudah menjadi tetangganya sejak kecil. Ia sering kemana-mana berdua, berangkat sekolah berdua, pulang sekolah berdua. Tentu saja Jinyoung tahu segalanya tentang Mark.

…Atau mungkin, ada yang tidak ia ketahui?

"Oh ayolah, Park Jinyoung—jangan seperti ini. Ini hari pertama kita jadian. Kau seharusnya bangga punya pacar sepertiku, Jin."

Tidak ada terbesit sedikitpun bagaimana dan apa resikonya apabila dia memikili hubungan dengan pria populer seperti Mark. Well—walaupun semuanya hanya permainan. Helaan nafas lolos dari sepasang bilah bibir milik Jinyoung. Ia akhirnya menoleh ke arah Mark, membuat kepala mereka seakan tidak berjarak; hingga apabila tersentuh sedikit saja, bibir mereka bisa bertemu.

"No, Mark. I'm okay. Seriously. Definetly okay—well.. not that okay. But it's okay to be not okay."

Kalau boleh jujur, mood Jinyoung menjadi acak-acakan karena kalimat yang diucapkan Jaebum dan Jackson. _Si playboy,_ ucap Jaebum. _Semua yang pernah berpacaran dengannya pasti terkena masalah,_ ucap Jackson. Padahal hati Jinyoung sedang berbunga-bunga tadinya.

"Jangan dengarkan mereka, Jinyoung. Aku tau kau cemburu—tapi tidak sepatutnya kau percaya pada mereka. Tapi bukan berarti kau tidak boleh percaya pada mereka. Namun jangan percaya sepenuhnya, okay? Aku ke kantin dulu. Lapar. Kau mau ikut?"

Kalimat panjang kali lebar yang dilontarkan Mark sama sekali tidak mendapatkan sahutan dari Jinyoung. Pemuda manis nan imut tersebut masih betah tenggelam dalam lamunannya, sambil sesekali menatap Mark, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya; pertanda bahwa ia tidak berminat ke kantin bersama dengan sang kekasih.  
Mark-pun akhirnya mengalah. Mark tau betul, sekeras apapun ia mencoba, _Park Jinyoung tetaplah Park Jinyoung_. Dia agak keras kepala dan kurang menerima perkataan orang lain. Ia bangkit dari bangku yang sebelumnya ia duduki, lalu melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kelas Jinyoung.

 _Sikap Jinyoung yang seperti ini membuatnya agak pusing—_

 _—Namun apa kalian sadar sesuatu tadi? Jinyoung sama sekali tidak menepis kalau dirinya sedang jealous!_

Hal itu berhasil membuat gigi-gigi Mark nampak, saking lebarnya ia tersenyum. " _OH. MY. GOD. PARK JINYOUNG. You driving me crazy! Damn!_ " Teriaknya, tanpa memperdulikan banyak mata yang sedang menaruh atensi pada Mark Tuan di koridor saat ini.

 **o 0 o**

"..Jadi, dia yang namanya Park Jinyoung?"

"Yes, Min Noona. Satu angkatan denganku, dan bahkan satu kelas. Anak yang lumayan _talkactive_ namun tidak mempunyai banyak teman. Penampilannya cupu. Luar dan dalam."

"Astaga, seriously!? Orang sepertinya berhasil merebut Mark dariku?"

"Hm. Aku juga heran kenapa bisa."

"Tidak akan aku biarkan semua ini terjadi! Aku harus kembali mengambil pangeranku—dan kau, bantu aku, oke?"

"With my pleasure."

* * *

 **WELL IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME  
Hello, guys! Akhirnya saya kembali membawa updatean Just a Game. Huhuhu.  
Sebenarnya udah lama sih Chi bikin updateannya, tapi kemaren-kemaren kesamber petir, jadi ngerubah alurnya dan mulai dari awal lagi.  
Semoga kalian suka, ya?**

 **Saran dan kritik sangat terbuka! Silahkan kirim lewat kotak review yang ada di bawah ini.**

 **Oh iya, Chi lagi pengen bikin OneShot nih. Tapi plotnya berdasarkan request kalian. Pairingnya terserah, asal Junior bottom, okay? I will grant you request, but I'm a little bit picky.**

 **Thankyou for reading Just a Game chapter 2 and see you later on chapter 3.**

 **Bhaaay!**


	3. Chapter 3: Terror has started

**Just a Game  
** **Chapter 3: Terror has started**

 ** _"_** ** _Please, heart, don't fall for him. It just a game, remember?"_**

 **Mark x Junior  
Fluff, Romance, Friendship, Little bit angst, and Alternative Universe**

 **Chi proudly presents**

* * *

"Ne, Mark hyeong. Waeyo?"

Di sela-sela pergantian jam pelajaran begini, memang paling nikmat apabila diisi dengan istirahat yang cukup dan juga—ahem—berinteraksi dengan sang kekasih. Setidaknya semua itu bisa menaikkan semangat untuk belajar, dan menghilangkan kantuk apabila mendengar suaranya yang cukup merdu bagi Jinyoung. Ah.. _lihatlah senyuman di pipi Jinyoung_. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan kupu-kupu berterbangan di perutnya. Ada juga hentakan kuda yang membuat dadanya berdebar kencang.

 _... Hanya permainan, Jinyoung. Hanya permainan._

"Uhm. Aku sedang bingung, hyeong.." Perkataan Jinyoung terputus ketika seorang gadis menghampirinya. Otomatis, tangan Jinyoung bergerak, menjauhkan handphone yang awalnya menempel di daun telinganya.

"Jinyoung, bisakah aku meminjam pensilmu?" ujar sang gadis. Tentunya, Jinyoung tidak bisa menolak. Ia tersenyum tipis sebelum kepalanya mengangguk, lalu jarinya menunjuk ke arah tasnya yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja; menandakan bahwa banyak pensil yang tersedia di dalam tas tersebut. Sang gadis merespon dengan senyuman.

"Kenapa, hyeong? Apa bisa kau ulangi? Tadi aku ada urusan sed— OH MY GOD WHAT IS THAT."

Keanehan terjadi saat sang gadis membuka resleting tas milik Park Jinyoung. Awalnya hanya ada satu hewan yang keluar, sehingga tidak terlalu disadari oleh Jinyoung dan sang gadis. Lalu.. berpuluh-puluh hewan terbang setelah resleting tas tersebut terbuka sepenuhnya.

SIAL. ITU KECOA.

Jinyoung refleks melemparkan handphonenya ke sembarang arah. _Bodo amat_ , batin Jinyoung, _Yang penting nyawa selamat._ Ia berlari pontang-panting menjauhi tasnya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai najis. Kecoa tak segan-segan menempel pada tubuh Jinyoung dan beberapa berterbangan mengikuti siswa lainnya yang ada di dalam kelas. Para siswa lainnya tercengang, sempat membeku sebelum mereka semua histeris dan kelas mulai heboh.

"SIAGA SATU SIAGA SATU!" Teriak Jackson. Siswa yang ada di dalam kelas terkumpul di sudut, dengan keadaan terpana dan ekspresi tegang tampak di wajah mereka.

"SALAH! SIAGA DUA!" Kali ini Park Jinyoung yang berteriak. Membuat hampir semua siswa meneguk ludah disertai keringat dingin mengalir cepat dari pelipis mereka.

"—ASTAGA ITU SAJA KALIAN TIDAK TAU. SIAGA SATU GUYS, SIAGA SATU!" Bisa dipastikan wajah mereka memerah akut; siap untuk meledak. Entah laki-laki atau perempuan. Kali ini beberapa dari mereka bergerak secara perlahan.

"SERAAAAAAANG!"

Suasana kelas begitu kacau. Ada yang menyerang kecoa dengan tas, ada yang dengan sapu, dan bahkan ada yang sampai hendak melemparkan meja. Astaga. Semua karena Park Jinyoung.

Atau karena.. orang lain yang memasukkan kecoa tersebut di dalam tas Jinyoung?

 **o 0 o**

"Apa kau yakin tidak pernah menaruh makanan apapun di dalam tas?"  
"Tidak pernah, Sir."  
"Kau sudah menyebabkan keributan di kelas, Park Jinyoung. Kau memang termasuk anak yang teladan namun catatan nilaimu sangatlah anjlok. Kau tau, 'kan, kalau kau menyebabkan keributan bisa membuat posisimu sebagai murid di sekolah ini bisa terancam?"  
"Tapi, Sir, saya tidak pernah tau ada kecoa di tas saya. Lagipula saya selalu memeriksa tas saya setiap pagi. Kemungkinan ada yang sengaja.."  
"Daripada menyahlahkan orang lain, lebih baik kau memperbaiki dirimu sendiri. Sekarang kau boleh keluar. Jangan lupakan hukumanmu."  
"Yes, Sir."

Perbincangan Park Jinyoung bersama guru bagian kedisplinan akhirnya berakhir dengan tragis. Jinyoung membungkuk sebentar, sebelum melangkah keluar dari kantor guru dan menemui kekasihnya yang sudah menunggu.

Tampak dengan sangat jelas bahwa Mark Tuan tengah dilanda oleh rasa khawatir. Bahkan dari wajahnya saja sudah bisa dillihat. Ia segera mendekati Jinyoung, lalu menarik Jinyoung untuk menempel dengannya. Salah satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk melingkarkan tangan di pinggang Jinyoung.

Dan lihatlah, pipi Jinyoung memerah karena ulah Mark. Dasar.

"Bagaimana tadi?" tanya Mark singkat, seraya menatap Jinyoung lekat.

"Hm, aku dapat hukuman," Jinyoung menghela nafas, matanya ikut menatap Mark balik, "aku diharuskan bekerja bersama Cleaning Service sampai semester dua berakhir. Liburan harus tetap bekerja, saat Ujian tetap harus bekerja, tanpa pengecualian."

Mark terbelalak. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Park Jinyoung tidak melakukan perbuatan yang fatal. Ia hanya membawa tas yang berisi puluhan kecoa sehingga membuat para siswa di dalam kelas menjadi heboh. Itu saja. Tidak ada yang kurang, tidak ada yang lebih. Lagian Mark yakin, bukan Jinyoung yang mengisi puluhan kecoa itu ke tasnya sendiri. Mengingat Jinyoung tidak pernah menyukai kecoa dan bahkan membencinya. Kecoa, 'kan, musuh sejuta umat.

"Mwoya.. Kau tidak meminta keringanan?"

"Tidak, hyeong." Kali ini Jinyoung menatap lurus ke depan bersama dengan Mark yang berjalan di sampingnya. Mereka sedang melewati koridor yang sedang dipenuhi oleh siswa-siswa. Maklum, ini sudah saatnya pulang ke rumah masing masing. "Aku tidak meminta keringanan karena- kau tau, 'kan, sekeras apapun aku belajar.. aku tidak pernah mendapat nilai bagus. Setidaknya aku harus memperbaiki _attitude_ ku agar bisa bertahan sampai lulus."

Mark menganggukkan kepala pertanda paham. Dia tidak akan meminta Jinyoung untuk merubah pendiriannya, karena itulah yang terbaik menurut Jinyoung. Tapi.. sebagai seorang kekasih, sudah sepatutnya Mark membantu Jinyoung di saat-saat seperti ini.

"Hey, aku bisa meramalmu." ucap Mark tiba-tiba.

"Eh- meramal apa?"

"Setelah ini.. kau akan pulang bersamaku, lalu kita akan berlomba menuju kedai es krim di dekat rumah kita, lalu kita makan es krim bersama. _Ice cream date._ " Mark berceloteh panjang lebar, membuat Jinyoung tertawa mendengarnya. Astaga. Mark tidak pernah melakukan hal semacam ini sebelumnya. Mereka memang dekat, dan Mark memang selalu melakukan hal yang manis. Namun tidak pernah semanis ini. Haduh, Jinyoung bisa betah menjadi pacarnya kalau begini terus. Dan apa tadi? Ramalan apa?

"Mana ada ramalan seperti itu, Hyeong. Kau ada-ada saja."

"Ada, kok. Makanya bantu aku."

"Bantu apa?"

"Mewujudkannya."

Langkah Jinyoung terhenti, saking terkejutnya mendengar ucapan Mark. Ia terkikik lalu berpikir sejenak. Dapat dipastikan bahwa pipinya sekarang berubah warna menjadi semerah tomat, "Uhm.. iya, aku mau."

Kali ini Mark yang tertular kikikan milik Jinyoung. Sungguh, hatinya sangat senang melihat Jinyoung seperti ini. Inilah hal yang bisa ia bantu-setidaknya, membuat Park Jinyoung merasa lebih senang.

"Kalau begitu.." Mark melepas tangannya dari pinggang Jinyoung, "siapa yang tertinggal, dia yang traktir. Sampai jumpa di sana, Jinyoung!"

Sedetik kemudian, pemuda yang berasal dari luar negeri itu sudah melesat cepat menuju kedai eskrim dekat rumah mereka; meninggalkan Jinyoung yang masih berdiri kebingungan.

"YAK MARK HYEONG! Jangan curang—!" Lalu Jinyoung mulai berlari, menyusul Mark yang sudah jauh di depannya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada sesosok manusia yang sedang menatap mereka dengan tatapan tak suka.

 **o 0 o**

Handphone Mark yang menyelinap di saku celananya tiba-tiba bergetar. Tumben sekali ada yang menelpon sore-sore seperti ini. Biasanya sih, pelakunya adalah Jinyoung. Tapi Jinyoung sedang duduk di sampingnya, memegang cone eskrim, sambil sesekali menjilat eskrim rasa _strawberry_ yang tersisa setengah.

Oh, ternyata Jaebum. Mark segera menekan simbol berwarna hijau.

"Ada apa, Bum?"

"Kau tidak melihatnya, Mark? Kau sedang apa sekarang?"

"Aku sedang bersama Jinyoung sekarang. Memangnya ada apa? Melihat apa?"

"Astaga—di papan pengumuman terdapat poster yang sangat besar. Ada foto Jinyoung di sana, wajahnya dicoret-coret dengan spidol merah..."

Mendengarnya saja membuat Mark geram. Ia menarik nafas, sebelum menggenggam tangan Jinyoung untuk meredakan amarahnya.

"..Lalu, ada tulisan: Park Jinyoung jalang. Mark tampan. Mereka tidak cocok."

"IGE MWOYA!?"

* * *

 **Chapter 3 sudah selesai, uye!  
** **Beberapa scene di chapter ini terinspirasi dari novel Dilan: Dia adalah Dilanku 1990. Novelnya reccomended, loh.**

 **Oh iya guys, jangan lupa RnR ya.. Chi perlu banget biar bisa membangkitkan semangat Chi dalam nulis chapter selanjutnya. Ya, ya, ya?  
Sampai jumpa di chapter 4!**

 **JANGAN LUPA RnR.  
/pasang wajah horror/**


End file.
